Hydrofluorocarbons are useful as an etching gas for the microfabrication of semiconductors, liquid crystals, etc. In particular, fluoromethane (CH3F) has been attracting attention as an etching gas for forming state-of-the-art micro-structures.
A known method for producing fluoromethane comprises pyrolyzing fluorine-containing methyl ether in the presence of a catalyst (Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).